


Sugar Daddy

by Kittyclover0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 69, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Character Death, Dark Ending, Erens a tease, F/F, Fluff, Lap Dances, M/M, Personal Assistant! Eren, Pole Dancing, Sassy Eren, Sex worker Armin, Sex worker Eren, Smut, Smut Ch. 7, Stripper Eren, Will add more tags as I go, body massages, bottom! levi, sex contract, stripper armin, suicide/mentions of suicide, top! eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyclover0/pseuds/Kittyclover0
Summary: Eren is a sex worker who ends up servicing Levi due to a bet between him and Hange. Levi thinks Erens too good for sex work and wants him for himself. Levi offers him a contract to be his sugar daddy. Now Levi has 6 months to make Eren fall in love with him.Erens attitude through this fic will be reluctant to be too involved with Levi on a personal level.Levi wants Eren as a person, not just for what he can do in bed. He spends his time trying to woo Eren into quitting sex work and remaining with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning - smut ahead.
> 
> If you have anything against sex workers, this is not the fic for you. Don't mean to offend anyone. 
> 
> Of course I don't own any of these characters.
> 
> I've written a few chapters already. I figured it might be okay to publish. Let's just see how I feel about it ~

Eren had just finished his shower. He emerged from the bathroom in his birthday suit and a towel on top of his head drying his hair. His work phone buzzed.

"Hello?" He picked up.

"Yeah I'm on my way there no problem. Got it. Got it" he assured his boss, Hange, and proceeded to get dressed. He chose a white button up with thin black stripes. He left the two top buttons undone and smoothed his hair down with his hand. He grabbed himself a pair of slacks then packed himself a suitcase. 

All clients were different in their tastes, so Eren made sure to bring a bit of everything, a g string, various toys, an extra under shirt, a scandalous costume. Once Eren was ready he snapped his suitcase shut and was off to catch himself a taxi. 

He lived in the Trost providence, which was rather poor but what else could he afford? Also his rent was due next week so he hoped to make good tips today with this "special" client. It began to rain a bit on his way to his clients house. The fare racked up quickly due to being in the wealthy Rose providence where you saw high rises, stores that were actually open and people on the streets ungang related. 

Levi whistled. This must be a huge client. Especially for Hange to be so particular about his cleanliness. Eren had to clean his ears throughly, get a mani/pedi and wax his body of any pubic hair. He easily found the high rise building he was looking for and told went to the 16th floor as instructed, the top. 

When he arrived there was a short hall and only one door. He knocked three times. A few moments later a man, in about mid thirties answers. His eyes looked cold and bored, he held a glass of whiskey and his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top. "Heichou?" Eren purred out. Before the man gave room to let him pass. 

The apartment was all one level and was nicely decorated by abstract art. The walls were a light blue with accents of silver and white. Eren took off his shoes at the door and further followed him inside. 

"Are you old enough to drink?" His cold eyes bore into Erens. Eren sweetly smiled a bit "I can be as old or young as you want me to be" Eren saw the older man take a deep breath and stiffened, Eren knew he had him. 

The older man poured him a glass of whiskey and handed it to him. They both sat across from each other in the living room. There was a tense air filled in the room. Perhaps this was the first time the old man had ordered a service like this? 

It was 8:10 and Eren was booked until 9:30. If they were going to have any fun, they should move along. "I didn't request your service tonight" the man suddenly spoke up. "It was a bet" he stared at Eren for any reaction. 

"As long as I get paid" Eren swirled then sipped his whiskey "I have no problems" he smiled like a fox. Eren could've sworn he heard a low growl from the man and his grip on his drink slightly tighten. "How long have you been a sex worker?" The man spat the term to make Eren feel inferior. He rolled his eyes sipping more of his whiskey. "Is this an interview?" He spat back. 

The older mans lips pulled at the corners. Damn Hange for picking a tight ass. He put down his drink to rub and crack his neck. "Let me help you" the younger boy made his way over next to the man. He put his down drunk down and gently traces his neck up and down with his finger tips. 

"You're so tense" Eren purred against his ear. "Your work must be very stressful" Eren dared to lick the shell of his clients ear. The older man took a deep breath and relaxed under Erens hands kneading the knots out of his neck and shoulders. "I can give you a full body massage if you want" Eren reached his hands further down the mans back to hike up his dress shirt from his pants. 

The man didn't protest. Instead he began to unbutton his shirt and shimmied out of it and stood. "There's a more comfortable place back there" the man motioned and began to walk towards the room.  
Eren followed while rolling his sleeves up to his shirt. The room was basic. Clean. It looked like it was a model room like the rest of the apartment. Heichou laid on the bed and motioned for Eren to come. 

Eren couldn't hold back a smile before stalking his way over to his client. Honestly, he loved sex work. It made him feel powerful, wanted and didn't pay bad either. He hopped onto the bed and straddled the man with ease. "Do you want me to massage your chest first?" He placed his hands on the mans pecs and gave a gentle squeeze. 

The man nodded and gave a grunt so Eren proceeded with massaging his chest then shoulders. "You're so fit Heichou, you must work out a lot" Eren couldn't help but dart his tongue out to lick his lips. This man looked delicious despite him not being a talker. "Are you always this quiet?" Eren leans down to kiss his neck lightly. The older man groaned and tilted his head to give Eren more access. 

"While I do like those sounds, I also love conversation" Eren began to suckle at the skin before sitting up to undo Heichous pants. "Call me Levi" Eren looked up questioningly meeting eyes with the man. "Levi, hm? I like that. Levi Heichou" he teased out the last word while pulling down his pants slowly. 

Eren discarded them easily onto the floor and began to work on his briefs. "You've got a badly strained muscle here, let me rub it out for you" Eren smiled devilishly at Levi and wrapped his hand around the mans length. 

Levi's breath hitched at the touch. The boys hands were warm and confident, like he'd done this many times. When he began to maneuver his hand up and down, Levi couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was fucking mesmerizing. Those big green eyes and that teasing smirk. The boy was too good looking for his own good. Any longer and Levi would lose the bet with Hange. 

On cue Eren began to pump Levi's cock faster, still holding eye contact with Levi and that shit eating grin. The boy knew exactly what he was doing and the effect it had on Levi.  
If there wasn't his pride on the line with losing a bet against Hange, Levi would already have that pretty face smothered in a pillow and wailing for his cock. Levi felt himself start to sweat near his hair line and his hips begin to roll. 

"It's really tight, Levi Heichou" Eren pouted. "I'll have to try something different" Eren stuck his tongue out to lick the under side of Levi's cock while pumping it. The extra sensation seemed to be enough to make Levi take shallow breaths. Levi reached one hand out to Erens hair and the other to grip the sheets. He felt himself coming close to his edge. 

The feeling was building up in his stomach. 

His toes began to curl.

He could feel a moan of relief building deep in his throat. 

Fuck the bet. He was about to blow his load all over this boys face.

 

-beep- -beep- -beep- 

 

Suddenly Eren withdrew his hand and tongue and sat up again to reach for his phone. "Ah..times up Heichou" Eren looked apologetic and hopped off. "Typically, I finish any business before leaving, but my boss gave me instructions to leave once my timer goes off. Don't worry about getting up.." Eren trailed off giving a sheepish smile. "I can let myself out, thanks for the drink Heichou" Eren winked and just like that - left Levi with the biggest case of blue balls.


	2. Chapter 2: Jay and Mini

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more development about the contract probably by next or fourth chapter, depending if I want to just put it all together or not. 
> 
> Levi develops his taste for Eren.

Levi was sitting in the couch looking away unamused at the woman who was laughing her ass off on the other side of Levi's coffee table. "And he just..up and left you?!" She erupted into laughter again, tears pouring from her eyes and her face beet red. 

"Oh man..I never thought he would actually follow through on what I said" Hange wiped the tears from her eyes. "Normally Erens too nice when it comes to that but he just..." she bit her lip from laughing out again. 

"Fuck you and your bet" Levi growled. "Oh Levi don't act as if you didn't like my little titan keeping you company" she winked through a fit of giggles. "You won though so no need to pay for the service. However from the size of that tip you gave him, I'm sure he'd be extra good to you if you booked him" Hange wiggled her eyebrows. 

"I refuse to have an outstanding appointment with a sex worker" Levi said deadpanned. "But admit it, he just happens to be your type" Levi rolled his eyes. 

\----

" Eren open up" his best friend pounded from outside the front door. Eren yawned and rolled out of bed to let him in. "Jeez..it's really a pit in here you know that?" Armin said with a wrinkled face and tip toed over clothes riddled. Erens studio apartment was, well small. "I brought some brunch" Armin was way too cheery.

"I take it you got tipped well this past weekend" Eren yawned again taking a to-go box, blindly stabbing the food and feeding himself with his eyes still closed. "Damn straight I did!" Armin said proudly. "I think they're going to request me again. If I keep it up, maybe I can go back to school next semester" 

Eren nodded and finally opened his eyes to grab some of the juice Armin brought and sipped. "School has been on the back burner for a while for you too hasn't it? Are you saving to go back?" 

No actually he wasn't. Eren had gotten complacent with where he was in his life, he actually hadn't thought about what he'd do as a day job in a while. "I haven't thought about it lately. I've still got a bunch of credit card debt" 

"I see..well was work okay for you this weekend?" Eren had to stop and think. He had a few of his regulars, one of them claimed he'd 'never came so hard in his life' so hopefully that meant a big tip. Come to think of it, he hadn't checked his bank account. 

"Let me check" Eren quickly entered his online info and his eyes slightly widened at the amount in there. "You got tipped big?" Armin noticed the shock on his face. "Yeah..but I don't really know who this would come from" he thought back to his weekend. The guy who likes to meet at so and so hotel. The guy who comes in once a month. The guy who- "oh!" Eren said in realization. 

"Blue balls!" He stood excitedly.

"Yikes, No thank you" Armin kept eating his brunch. 

"No my client! I left one with major blue balls this past weekend" Eren said happily. "Well..im not sure if the client would be so happy about that to leave a huge tip.." 

"It was instructions from Hange herself, it's gotta be him who left this much" Eren sat back down and looked at his phone with wide eyes. "How much did he give?" Armin grabbed the phone and his eyes slightly widened. 

"Well..if blue balls gets you that much. I can only imagine what cum filled night would be like" "Right!!" Eren cheered happily. "I'll have to tell Hange to tell the client I said thank you" 

\----

Nights had passed since Eren had to Hange tell Heichou thank you for the generous tip. He had secretly been hoping he would book him again, but he understood the game. Some clients only showed up quarterly, others once a week. 

Slow days like this Eren could request hours to strip at one of the local clubs. Eren used to strip prior to becoming a sex worker. The experience came in handy. It wasn't uncommon for clients to request some sort of strip tease prior to getting down to business. 

Eren called up the boss and was given some stage time easily. He was to come in at 10 and work til 1AM. Which typically meant come in at 9:30 to get stretched out and ready. Armin had also called in that night for some stage time. They were granted it together as guests. 

It wouldn't be the first time Eren and Armin performed together. If anything they made each other feel more comfortable. 

Once 9:30 rolled around Eren had already found Armin changed in the back. He wore a black skimpy outfit that covered his nipples across his chest like a wide bandage and a cheeky underwear. With his blonde hair straightened instead of in the bob he could easily be mistaken for a girl. 

Eren had chosen to go with just a royal blue thong. It looked nice with his tanned skin and he felt even better in it because he had gotten groomed recently. 

He found Armin and the two began to stretch and warm their bodies up, practicing some tricks on the spinning pole before their stage names were called.

Eren and Armin or 'Jay and Mini' were announced to hit the stage at 10. They had 30 minutes on the larger platform to perform then the rest of the time was spent either on the side stages or prowling the floor for customers who wanted lap dances. 

Once Eren and Armin came out from behind the curtain the first thing he did was scan the crowd. It wasn't too busy, but some people already looked drunk enough to tip well enough. One particular scream he heard from the crowd would've made his hair stand on end, if he had any left on his body. 

"Yeah my two sexy babies up on that floor! Shake those asses!" What a coincidence..their boss..drunk at the club they happened to be working tonight. 

"Hange.." the two boys breathed out embarrassed before the music started and they began their dance. 

\----

It was Hanges stupid idea to go to a strip club on a Thursday. Typically the dancers weren't as good on week days. Somehow Levi got roped into it. Erwin too. "Just have another drink, it'll be over soon" Erwin joked as Hange cheered on two dancers like she knew them. 

Levi looked over to the main dance floor and was taken by surprise at who was up there. Clad in a navy blue thong, showing off his long toned, tanned legs and six pack. The brat Hange hired for the bet they had! Eren!

The music started and the boy immediately started to sink into a straddle split while his other blonde friend began to climb the pole. While he entangled himself in a provocative position, Eren crawled through the split he was in and repositioned himself so that the crowd could see his plump ass as he twerked it in front of other men who ogled over it like mad dogs. 

Levi couldn't help but feel a bit conflicted to go over to where the main stage was and smack the boys ass like others were and tip him or to go pick fights with people touching the boy. He found himself standing. Hange asked where he was going with a giggle. 

"Fuck off glasses" Levi took another shot of tequila and slammed the glass down. "I'm gonna smack the brats ass is all" and strutted towards the main stage. 

\---

Armin came down from the pole and the two started to bump and grind together on the stage causing a hoot. The two took their dance to the floor where they knew would get themselves more money. Eren sat up on his knees with them slightly apart while Armin rolled his hips towards Erens face then turned around and started to shake his hips in sharp movements with the tune of the song. Eren began to run his hands through his hair while crawling towards rowdy customers then laid on his back only to arch it up with a teasing face. 

He could only smirk and wink when people would hold out money for him to grab. He took the bills while crawling down the stage with his partner. Both moving their hips in sexy ways and would smack or twerk their asses so the customers could watch their cheeks jiggle and give more money. Eren, so in tune with the music, began to swing his hips and dip his knees like he was dry humping the floor. When he rolled and sat up, he was surprised to come face to face with that man from a few nights ago. 

The man had a shit eating grin on his face and held out a bigger bill. Eren clocked an eyebrow as he crawled toward the handsome man. Making sure to arch his ass high enough in the air that he could see it swinging as he crawled toward him. 

The older man dangled and swirled the bill around as of to lure Eren. It was working. However when he was about to reach out, a pale hand grabbed hold of it instead. Eren looked to his side to see Armin who winked at Eren. Eren smiled back and decided to turn around showing his plump ass towards the man. Armin took the creased bill and ran it up Erens crack credit card style and snapped it into his thong. Armin gave Erens ass a little smack then motioned his head a little towards Eren while looking at Levi. 

\----

This brat and his bratty friend had many men tipping them on the stage. But who could deny the way they snapped and shook their hips. Levi licked the corner of one of his lips when he saw his prize crawling over. When his eyes met those green ones again, Levi felt a small ache in his groin. Levi beckoned him closer with the money, liking the way the brat came towards him. He was surprised when his friend reached out for the bill. Levi almost didn't let go of it until he saw him wink. Levi let it go reluctantly and he was immediately happy he did. Eren had turned around to give him a perfect view of his ass. The blonde boy creased the bill and ran it up Erens crack before snapping in into his thong. He gave erens ass a quick smack before winking again at Levi and motioning for him to do so. 

Levi gave the boys tanned ass a quick hard slap. Watching it jiggle and go back to place. He could've sworn he heard a sigh or small moan. However, it could've also been the music playing. 

The music soon died down and Eren and his friend collected the money on the stage before walking off and winking towards the crowd with a hoot. 

Levi went back to his seat and plopped down with a sigh. "Damn Levi, you looked like a deer caught in the headlights out there" Hange laughed and Erwin snickered. "I think I saw some hesitation before he smacked the boys ass" Erwin and Hange laugh out. Levi rolls his eyes and goes to order himself another drink. 

\----

Armin and Eren had collected a fair amount of money on the stage. They were going to go to one of the smaller stages before being waved down. "Yoo-hoo! Boys over here!" Again the familiar voice wavers. Eren and Armins eyes both slightly twitch before going over to Hanges table. 

"Oh you boys are both my shining stars! You never let me down with your performances!" Hange says dramatically on the brink of tears. "Hange..what're you doing here?" Eren asked obviously embarassed and a bit irritated. 

"Just to enjoy some night life" Hange poses dramatically with her drink in hand. She was too drunk. "My 'Jay and Mini' what a treat to see you both on stage again" "save it Hange, were trying to make decent money tonight" Eren and Armin begin to turn and walk off. 

"Oh Jay baby, be a dear and give Levi here a lap dance?" Hange throws some money on the table. "You too baby Mini" Hange winks and laughs with a snort. Armin and Eren look at each other before Armin shrugs. "Follow us to the back" Armin says with a wink at the two older men. 

Eren looked back to see them following and felt himself get a bit red in the face. "Why did you agree to this?" He says through gritted teeth. "I think the blonde guy is cute" Armin whispers "you're hopeless" Eren hissed and they came to the back of the club where there was a plush couch and some tables. 

"Can I order you guys anything?" A server girl offered. The older blonde mumbled something they couldn't hear. She nodded and they went to sit before Armin and Eren went to straddle them. 

"What's your name?" Eren hears Armin giggle while slowly swinging his hips. 

Eren turned his attention to the handsome man he was straddling. He smirked and bent to whisper in his ear "Hi Heichou" he heard the older man growl lowly and Eren couldn't help but chuckle and he began to work his hips to the tune of the song. 

Levi placed his hands on Erens hips holding him firmly as he watched the boy grind on him sensually. "Did you like my dance?" He flirted. "I've seen better, Jay" Levi cracks a smirk and Eren laughs out. "You're funny Heichou" Eren purred into his ear grinding on him harder. Eren could feel a little stiffness form from under him and felt Levi's grip on his hips tighten. 

"You're too cute to do this kind of work" Levi huffs.

"So I've been told" Eren snorts. Levi laced his hand through Erens hair and pulls back roughly. Eren let out a surprised gasp before Levi leaned in to nuzzle his neck. 

"No no" Eren warns and puts a hand on top of Levi's. "House rules, you can only touch a dancers hips during a lap dance, or smack their ass while on the main stage. That's as far as it goes" Eren tsked. 

"Come home with me" Levi slurred.

"You're drunk and I blocked off my book tonight" Eren laughed again pushing Levi back to lean on the couch fully. "Just enjoy this dance, Heichou" Eren said, casting a spell on Levi. 

Yes this boy was definitely his type. He didn't want to admit it to Hange or give her any credit for guessing what kind of guys he's into, but she hit the nail on the head with this one. 

Levi had to brace himself a bit when the song sped up and Eren began to shake and swirl his hips violently to the tune. He enjoyed the view of watching that tan ass swirl and jerk around on his growing length. 

Levi wished he could bring the brat back to his home and finish what they started. Eren basically pried Levi's hands off of his hips and stood up to face him when the song had ended. "See you later, Heichou" He smile and both he and Armin walked off. 

Levi looked over to see a blushing Erwin and he grinned like an idiot as scratched his head.


	3. Chapter 3: The contract - signed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once Eren moved into Levi's place, he realizes he can't act how he usually does during his short time with clients.
> 
> Eren will be a bit more sarcastic and guarded from what we've seen of him in this chapter. 
> 
> Yes yes a shorter chapter I know I know

The night wasn't horrible, both went home with okay money. Both yawning and half asleep in the cab home. "You get that guys number?" Armin yawned again. "He's that one client. Blue balls" Eren said nonchalantly. "Oh my gosh really?! I didn't know Hange-san had such rich friends" 

"Neither did I. But now we know not to work that club on week days anymore. There's no way I'd do that again" "You don't think that guys cute?" "Oh he's hot as hell don't get me wrong, I just hate mixing business with pleasure" 

"That's true. You don't get your money and your honey from the same place" Eren had to laugh. Armin had such a weird sense of humor at times.

\----

"Really?" Hange tapped her finger in her chin thinking. "You want to offer Eren a contract? Did you even look through all the terms and conditions?" 

"Yes yes shitty glasses, now approve and sign it then offer it to the damn boy" 

"This is a big rush..going from a bet to a lap dance, now a contract. You know a lot of his customers will miss him. I'm probably going to lose a lot of money"

"Hange" Levi gave her a serious look. Hange met Levi's eyes and smirked. "You really interested in him aren't you?" 

"The brat is too good to be shaking his ass in the club for money. I'm sure I'm offering him a position where he could keep his pride" 

"One. I'm sure you love that ass. Two, have you even met the boy?" Hange tapped her pen on the contract in front of her. "he's good at what he does because he likes it and likes the money. Remember you're not the most like-able person and you've hardly gotten to know him while he's on the job. When it's a contract it's different it's--"

"Fuck off glasses and sign the damn papers" Levi slammed his hands down on Hanges desk. Hange puts her hands up in surrender and signs the papers. "I'll tell him about the offer later on today. Don't say I didn't warn you"

\----

"A what?" Eren was dead panned holding his coffee. Hange and Eren had agreed to meet at a local coffee shop to discuss a proposal from a client. 

"Contracts aren't uncommon, they still exist" Hange sips her coffee then fixes her glasses. "Basically, take a look at what the client laid out and if you agree, you sign and that client will be your only client until the contract is up" 

"It basically says he going to be my sugar daddy" Eren said bluntly flipping through the pages. "He wants me to relocate to his place, will also work as personal assistant when needed, all food and drink included, sex three times a week unless he says so. A sex contract? Really Hange?" 

"Levi has taken quite an interest in you. I'm sure he has your health and well-being in mind too" "yeah by interest he means shoving his dick up my ass" Eren mumbles and keeps reading. "Contract length, six months?" 

"It's long enough for you to decide if you like being contracted or or not" Hange shrugged. 

"What's he even do for work anyway?" Eren flipped through more pages and sipped his coffee. 

"Ah, he and Erwin practice law together. They own a few different offices in different districts" 

Eren sighed and thought about it again. It was true he didn't know what he would do for the future. This could be a good way to get experience doing other things other than sex work. Though he didn't particularly mind it. 

"What about my friends?" Eren flipped through more pages until he found the correct section.

'Permitted to see family and friends if absence does not hinder on clients schedule' 

Eren hummed. "I'll have to think about this for a day or two. Hey what was this whole bet thing about anyway?"

Hange laughed spitting her coffee a bit. "Oh just a friendly little bet between me and Levi. He'd never used any service like this before. I told him he was missing out and he said otherwise. I bet him that I could get one of my boys to make him cum within a certain amount of time. I lost the bet obviously but you sure have Levi wrapped around your finger now" Hange laughs again threatening to spit out more coffee.

\----

Eren didn't really know what he had stopping him. He made enough money to get by now but what about when he got older? The contract also said he would get an allowance so that would help him pay his bills. 

Eren sighed and flipped onto his back on his bed. Perhaps this was the next best thing for him? 

\----

"I can't believe you agreed to that thing" Armin shakes his hair out of his face while helping him move boxes from his apartment. 

"Levi said he would take care of any termination fees for the studio and pay for relocating. No skin off my back" he shrugged

"But that means we can't dance at the club together anymore" Armin pouted. "I bet your other clients won't be too happy about this" 

"I'm just trying it out, I'm sure the six months will fly by" They finished putting the last of the boxes in the truck and shut it. Levi had said he would prepare a living space for him. Whatever that meant. He hoped it was enough to hold his space and he also hoped he was making the right decision signing this contract. 

"I'll be sure to text you and hang out when I can" Eren reassured Armin on the drive over. "Are you excited? You're the last person I thought who would sign one of those things" 

"While I do like my clients, it might be good for me to get some personal assistant experience too. If I'm not going to go back to school I've got to get other experience I guess" Armin nodded and stared in awe out the window entering the new district. He whistled "I think you're going to have a good time" Armin winked over at him and Eren rolled his eyes. 

One of the things that Eren was actually weary of was developing some sort of deeper relationship with Levi. He liked all of his clients because there was none of that outside of the bedroom. Eren would come in with that sassiness of his, do his job and leave. Even when clients invited him to stay longer to talk, he would always refuse. 

Another thing he was worried about was doing something other than just sex work or stripping. This was all he knew. What if he'd fuck up bad as a PA?

\----

Levi had movers take Erens boxes up to his suite. Eren took that time to say his thanks and bye to Armin. When he came back upstairs the men had already settled the boxes into a back room and said they would return the truck. 

So Eren was there, with Levi. An awkwardness fell over him. He realized that the sassiness he usually had couldn't always be put up now that he was living with his client. He would have to be more of himself. Eren already felt uncomfortable. 

"Make yourself at home, but pick up after yourself" He heard Levi say from the kitchen and pots and pans clinking and something sizzling. It was around lunch time and Erens stomach had growled as the smell overcame him. He made his way to the kitchen to see Levi frying something in a pan while stirring something else in a pot. 

Eren sat at a bar stool while watching Levi cook. "You can eat anything in the kitchen and help yourself to the drinks" Levi flipped whatever he was cooking in the pan. "I'll be getting you a work phone to use when you are my assuming my assistant tasks. However before we start any of that" Levi turned to face Eren. Eren could see tired circles around his eyes. 

"I hope you like chicken" Eren snorted and Levi turned around again to turn off the stove and pulled a few plates. He played the chicken with some rice and vegetables and motioned to the table. 

Eren followed to join him to sit and they both started eating their meals. "Hange told me that you required a bit of convincing before signing the contract" Eren looked up from his food to see those eyes boring into his green ones. Eren smirked a bit "Could you blame me? A six month sex contract with a client I've had once?" 

"I hope you don't see it as just a sex contract but an opportunity to learn other skills" 

"Mainly a sex contract" Eren clocked his eyebrow and continued to eat. There was a new tension that hung in the air. "Well, you seem displeased with it. Why did you sign it?" "Like you said, an opportunity to learn new skills" Erens eyes narrowed at Levi saying the last two words sarcastically. 

"During your stay, I'll provide you with any necessities" Levi changed the subject "My work schedule is from 8 until whenever I can get out of the damn office. We have three offices, one within each wall. I'll be sure to let you know if I'm traveling to another side of the walls" 

"As for my days of service" Levi held a eye contact with Eren. "I'm not requiring any tonight. I'm too tired. You can use the time to unpack your room." The rest of dinner was silent. They each took their dishes to the sink and washed them themselves. Eren retired to his new room with a sigh. 

The room was big enough for his boxes. It was standard but Eren was sure to make it his own after unpacking a few things. This contract thing may be more difficult to go through than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4: Wall Maria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little smutzy 
> 
> more interaction between Levi and Eren. 
> 
> Levi starts being a bit more forward.
> 
> Things get a bit more complicated for Eren once he figures out what Levi really wants.

Levi had given Eren a work phone. It was very official, one of the blackberrys that looked like it was meant for business. The only numbers programmed in were Levi's personal number, the office numbers and Erwin's on the off chance he needed him. 

Levi had also linked his schedule to Erens blackberry so he could schedule appointments around other commitments. So far Eren hadn't done much. He had ironed Levi's shirts and dress pants after being bitched at once by not creasing them correctly, double checked papers to make sure they were all signed and brought Levi food or coffee upon request. 

His new life as a personal assistant was less than exciting. Eren was already missing his independence. In the bedroom, surprisingly Levi had been taking things very slow. He had only been requesting hand jobs or his mouth. It made Eren wonder but he wouldn't complain. though would it be completely horrible, if the times Eren felt most comfortable and actually enjoyed himself was when he would be stroking or sucking the mans cock? 

\----

Levi laced his hand in Erens hair as he bobbed up and down on the throbbing unit. Levi let his head roll and rolled his hips deeper into Erens mouth, amazed that the boy had no gag reflex. Times like these was when Levi would see the confidence and fire back into those green eyes. 

Lately, this version of Eren was more dull. Levi didn't like it, he wanted the fierce, cocky little shit that he met the first night or at the club. 

No wonder why the boy liked sex work. Nobody needed to know the real him or form any sort of relationship with him prior to getting down to business. 

Levi gripped harder at the boys hair shoving him down onto his clock and rolling his hips into his mouth with a moan. Levi was so close to the edge, work had been stressful lately. He'd even be thinking about it outside of work. 

Eren used a free hand to play with Levi's balls and the other hand to help pump Levi's length. Levi let his eyes roll back into his head and his grip on Erens hair loosened. Eren took this as a sign to relentlessly suck and stroke Levi's cock until completion. Levi's legs began to flex and move around the sheets slightly. His breath began to hitch feeling the hot pooling feeling in his stomach. His brow began to perspire and his stomach tightened as he let out a strangled moan shooting himself into the boys mouth. 

Eren kept licking and sucking even when there was nothing left until Levi bucked his hips from overstimulation and let out a low plea of satisfaction. Only then would Eren pop off of Levi's semi flaccid cock and begin to wipe any remnants off his mouth. 

"You came quick, old man" Eren teased with a smile wiping his lips. "Fuck off brat. You're too good at that" Levi huffed laying back onto the sheets again to catch his breath.  
Eren got up to go to the bathroom with a problem of his own. He came back out shortly with the flush of the toilet and a more less prominent problem. 

"It's not only me that needs to get off brat" "when you're only requesting head or hand jobs, I don't see where I get mine" Eren picked up his underwear and shirt from the floor to put them on quickly. 

"You tell me what you want" Levi said almost scolding Eren. "The contract doesn't say anything about my happy endings" Eren jokes and leaves the room. Levi wasn't happy with his relationship or lack of relationship forming with Eren. 

Levi found it difficult to talk to him without wanting to fuck his face afterwards. He hadn't expected it to be difficult to form some sort of relationship but so far there wasnt one other than him running errands and sex. But wasn't that what the contract was? 

Levi wasn't happy with it. His end goal was for Eren to be his. Genuinely his. In order for that to happen, he'd have to change up the game.

\----

"Pack a bag?" Eren said with a furrowed brow. "You're to accompany me for a few days at one of the offices. Our administrative coordinator says there are an influx of clients and I'm going to handle it while Erwin manages the other two offices until I've got it under control." 

"Yeah but why do you need me?" 

"You're my assistant. I'm sure you'll be of some use one way or another" Levi continued to look through papers and place them neatly in his briefcase. Eren rolled his eyes. 

He found himself doing that a lot lately. He was getting really antsy not having a set sort of job description. At least when he was just doing sex work he knew what was expected of him. 

"Pack a bag, you're coming with me" Levi fixes his suit jacket. "And pack one for me too while you're at it" Eren rolled his eyes again. 

\--- 

The ride to the outer wall could be dangerous. They even took a less flashy car to attract less attention. When they arrived at the office it was already open. It looked a lot bigger on the inside than outside. "Oh, Mr. Ackerman nice for you to come" a blonde girl greeted at the front desk, a bit too eager. 

"Petra, this is my personal assistant, Eren, you can share my schedule with him or speak with him about any scheduling issues." He went past her easily. "Uh..hi" Eren greeted sweetly and followed Levi. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. When he past her and went to Levi's office, he shut the door behind him. 

"She wants your dick" Eren said plainly and took a seat at a chair across from Levi at his desk. "Oh?" Levi said unamused while unpacking his papers from his suitcase and arranging them into neat piles. 

"Yeah no girl cheers up that much when they see their boss unless they like what they see" 

"Do you like what you see?" Levi looked up from the papers with a smirk. Eren snorted and pulled out his work phone to go over his schedule. 

"So it seems like you're scheduled all throughout today. You have a half hour for lunch at 12:30. Last appointment is at 5" Eren looked at the time in his phone. It was only 8:30 in the morning. Hopefully the day will go by quick. 

\----

It didn't. Eren felt nearly half dead by the time Levi had only spoken to three of his clients. After this one let out, he would be able to take his lunch. Eren at least thought of going out to grab something. 

"Hey..Petra was it?"

"Yes sir Mr. Eren, do you need something?" 

"What's a good place to eat around here? Levi's got his lunch soon."

"You two must be close if you're on a first name basis" she winks.

"He just told me to call him that when he hired me.." Eren said awkwardly "I actually don't know him that well. I just started this position two weeks ago" 

"I see..well there's a great sushi place down the street. There's a few green flags with silver wings in it. That's the place" Eren nods and heads out in search of the place. Truthfully, he didn't even know if Levi liked sushi. They had their meals together in the morning and sometimes dinner but other than that Eren didn't know what Levi liked to eat. 

He'd have to bite the bullet on this one and just go for it. Hopefully Levi would appreciate the gesture. Eren searched for the flags with the wings. The streets were busy, many side vendors were trying to offer Eren a sample or to coax him into buying something. When he finally found the winged flags, he hurried into the store and bought whatever roll looked good and fresh. 

On his way back, the the streets seemed like they got busier. The sidewalks were narrow so there were times he would have to squeeze by people. He bumped his shoulder roughly with a man in passing. 

"Stay out of the way" the man grunted. Eren rubbed his shoulder that might be achy within the next few hours and found the office again. Eren made it back right on time. 

He peeked his head into the office to make sure his last client had left. "I got lunch" he said holding out the bag. "What'd you get?" Levi didn't look up from signing his papers. "Sushi..I hope you like it" Levi's pen stopped and he looked up at Eren with serious eyes. 

"I'm allergic to fish" 

Well, fuck. So much for being nice and thoughtful. Erens face immediately went bright pink in embarrassment. "Well shit, my bad Levi..I'll go find something else" Eren turned to leave but he heard a snicker come from Levi. Eren turned to see Levi trying to hide a smirk threatening to turn into a smile. 

"You're fucking with me" Eren felt even more embarrassed. 

Levi motioned for him to come sit. 

"What did you get for yourself?" Levi ate and signed more papers. "I forgot to grab something for myself" Levi looked up with a serious face again. "When I eat lunch, you do too. Even if I'm running late, make sure you eat" it sounded more like a command. Eren nodded as Levi pushed the rest of the food towards Eren. "I'm full, eat the rest" he directed. 

\----

Eren spent the rest of the day assisting Petra with office duties, shredding papers, stamping and licking envelopes. It was busy work that made the time pass. He also got to know Petra a bit more, to his relief, she was actually fun to talk to. He wouldn't mind coming to this branch  
and to confirm his suspicions, she had a thing for Levi.

"I've actually gotten other offers at other firms, better offers" she smiled sweetly putting the mail in distinct piles. "But we met when we were younger, he always looked out for me so..I'll stick with Levi as long as he wants me to" 

"Why don't you tell him about he other offers? I'm sure he'll give you more money. Plus he hardly looks at you" Eren kept stamping the envelopes. "Like I said, he used to look out for me, I'll make it up to him by staying here plus he gives fair wages" Eren hummed and kept looking at the clock. 4PM, one more hour.

\----  
When they pulled up at their hotel, Eren signed in relief. He just wanted to go to bed. 

"Draw a bath" Levi told Eren and he did so. "Go ahead and get in" Levi instructed. Eren didn't think twice about getting naked and dipping into the hot water. It felt good on his body, he sighed in relaxation. 

"Good. You like it" Eren turned to see Levi behind him. He had his shirt unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up and only in his boxers. "You're not getting in?" 

"Petra told me that someone ran into you today" Levi dips his legs into the bath and sits himself on the edge of the bath behind Eren so that the boy is between his knees.  
Eren was surprised to feel light lips ghost his injured shoulder. "It's no big deal" Eren tried to shrug off. However Levi kept placing kisses up Erens shoulder and to his neck. 

"Tell me something" Levi trails his lips up Erens neck. Levi began to nibble at Erens earlobe and Eren whined a little. "What makes you think that Petra has an eye for me?" "Well if you'd look her in the face, I'm sure you could tell too. Her face always gets rosey when she talks to you. If you give her any sort of praise, she smiles and goes pink. I'd have to act like that with a few of my other clients" Eren could tell Levi stiffened at the mention of his other clients. 

"Tell me something else" Levi went on. "Have you ever faked your moans in bed?" Eren smiled lightly, knowing where this would go. "All the time" Levi's hand reached down to roll a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Eren straightened up and sighed at the touch. 

"Don't fake that shit with me" Levi warned. Eren laughed out. A real laugh. "I doubt I could, you're not a fool" "damn right I'm no fool" Levi growled and pinched Eren harder. He let out a slight moan in surprise. 

"When I take you, I don't want any of that stupid sex work bull shit you give everyone else. I want you, the real you" Levi breathed harshly into Erens ear. He had a hard time registering what Levi wanted. Someone who wanted feelings? Eren didn't know if he could do it. It was almost unheard of. 

"I.." Eren trailed off playing with the water gently. Levi leaned down to kiss Erens neck again. "I don't..know" Eren looked down at the water. He had stomped out the ability to genuinely care about his clients long ago.

Yes he loved sex. But it was because of how powerful he felt when those clients were writhing beneath him or how sexy he knew he was when he would arch his back and take a mans cock, or the euphoric feeling when he came. He was a sex worker for his own conceited reasons. yes sometimes he would finish in a happy ending, but it was never an action that came from liking the person. It was never special in those sort of ways others might think of it.

"You're right" Levi leaned back up and let his shirt slide from his arms. "We know nothing about each other" Levi placed his hands firmly on Erens shoulders and began kneading them. Eren purred at the feeling. "Why aren't you in school?" Eren hummed before answering, eyes closed, entranced. "Too expensive" Levi snorted. "When you went, what did you study?" Increasing he tension of the massage. 

"General studies" Eren sloshed his legs around in the water. A shoulder and neck massage felt great. No wonder many of his clients would ask for one prior to sex or after. "I'll be sending you back to school, night classes, once we go back home" Eren murmured an okay. Not really caring. 

"I'll also pay for monthly appointments for you to keep up your grooming. I prefer no hair" Eren peeked an eye open and smiled at Levi. "Most men want me to keep the happy trail at least" "well I'm not most men" Levi said darkly. Eren chuckled back and maneuvered his head so Levi could keep massaging.  
"Are you originally from Wall Maria?" Eren asked scrubbing some soap on a loofa. 

"Something of the sort" "that sounds mysterious" Eren started to scrub his arms. "That's a story for another time" Levi reached for the loofa and began to wash Erens back. "What sort of food do you like to eat?" 

"I'm not particularly picky..but my mom used to make this really good curry when I was younger. I'd say that is my favorite. What about you?"

"Where I come from, you eat what's there or you don't" 

"There you go with being mysterious again" Eren rolled his eyes and splashed water on his arms to get the soap off. "Stand" Levi motioned and Eren did so. Levi couldn't help but stare at his pump ass and the soap dripping from his back down to it. "I'll help wash the rest of you" Levi said turning his head away to hide slightly pink cheeks.

He started with the back of Erens legs, then he turned to get his chest, stomach and front of his legs. "Heichou?" Levi looked up to see a slight boner forming on Erens naked body. "You forgot to scrub me here" he said motioned downwards with a nod. Levi huffed and stood straight. 

"You don't need to call me that. That was just a pseudo name for the one time you came over" 

"In that case, Levi, remember that one day you told me to tell you what I want?" Eren and Levi stayed with their eyes locked.  
"I want you to scrub my cock" Eren said firmly.

Levi shook his head and handed him the loofa. "No, you're more than capable of handling that" Erens brows furrowed in disappointment and confusion while Levi left the room.


	5. Chapter 5:Dangers of your work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Armin figure out how Levi originally plans to win over Eren.
> 
> Eren retailiates in a stupid way which leads to a scary realization about situations Eren could catch himself in doing sex work. 
> 
> Though it works out in Levi's favor and thy begin to scratch at the surface of what Levi aims for: raw feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> took a long time, apologies! 
> 
> longer chapter for you :3

A few days later, Levi and Eren went back to Levi's flat. Eren was happy to sleep in his own bed. There had been an awkward tension, or at least in Erens opinion, since the bathtub thing happened. Levi nor Eren spoke of it. Come to think of it, they didn't partake in any sort of sex those few days. 

Eren was starting to feel a bit antsy. He would notice any little flex of Levi's muscles and those sly dangerous looks started to become more and more sexy to him. 

He picked at his breakfast: eggs, toast and some fruit. "Why aren't you eating?" Levi looked at him carefully to see if he looked flushed. "Oh I guess I couldn't sleep very well" Eren picked at his eggs again. Levi finished his breakfast and reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet. 

"You're staying here today. Your task is to enroll in a few online classes. I change my mind about them being at night, I want you here." Levi tossed the credit card on the table as if it didn't matter then stood to fix his tie and swing on his suit jacket. "I also want you to rest a bit and finish the dishes. The rest of the day is yours" Levi grabbed his bag, keys and wallet and left.

Once Levi left, Eren texted Armin to see what he was up to. it's been almost a month of this contract. Eren still hadn't actually had sex with him. Was something wrong with him? Eren knew he didn't have any diseases, he hadn't gained any weight or lost any muscle tone. Levi had told him to tell him when he wanted something. He did that once and he was denied. What the hell was that? 

Eren sighed finishing the dishes and went to go online to register for a few classes. Since they were distance courses, the price came to be a bit high but Eren didn't feel bad putting it on Levi's card. He looked down and stared at it more. Eren had never seen a black credit card before. 

His phone buzzed and Armin said he was free. He smiled to himself and set up a time and place for the two to meet.

\----

"So basically..it sucks?" Armin looked disappointed. "I wanted to hear some good sex stories" Armin pouted. The two had decided to get ice cream back within Wall Rose. "There's hardly anything. I'm starting to feel like I'm going to be the one to jump him for sex" Eren keeps licking his cone. 

"You think that's what he wants?" Armin muffles with his spoon in his mouth. Eren stopped to think. "It could make sense you know, he's already expressed he doesn't like you with other clients, then he contracts you out to 'give you more experience' doing other things, then tells you that you can make your own choices in bed and when you do, he denies you? Think about it Eren, he's playing you. Mind tricks." Armin points to his head with his index finger and begins to swirl it gesturing "crazy or coo coo"

"Yeah but even if, the contract we signed said we could have sex three times a week. I don't get the point in me asking" Armin smacked his face and shook his head. "He wants you to want him, you idiot"

"Want him? Sure yeah I do. He's hot as hell, I don't mind him fucking my face"

"So you want his body or more than that?" Armin raises an eyebrow. 

"Why do things come down to that? That's what's making everything difficult!" Eren throws one hand up in the air, remembering his ice cream was in the other. 

"Eren people don't just pay for people's college, let them live with them and support them or give a sex worker different job descriptions just because. Normally when contracts are made it's just sex. Don't you think it's weird your sugar daddy DOESNT want sex?" Armin finished up his ice cream tossing the trash. 

"So you're saying..he has a crush on me?" Eren had a blunt "ah-ha" moment.

"A big one" Armin nodded as they continued to walk down the sidewalk of the streets. "So you think he's going to get mad you used his credit card to buy us ice cream?" 

"If he likes me that much, he shouldn't mind if I spend money on this..and a few more things" Eren smiled devilishly and they entered a clothing store. 

*Erens going to take advantage of this situation where Levi won't demand sex and gives Eren whatever he wants 

\----

Levi came home to a bunch of shopping bags on the dining table. Big designer brands too. Levi sighed and ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. What was the brat up to now? 

Levi hadn't bother to knock on Erens door. He opened it to see Eren posing in the mirror with a pair of designer sunglasses and a fur coat. And nothing else besides his underwear. "Oh you're home" Eren said pulling down the sunglasses and turning to Levi. 

"You didn't text me saying you were" Eren picked his phone off of his bed to check his messages. Usually Levi would text him when he was on the way home. 

"I got out early" Levi was unreadable. "I see you went shopping" 

"Mhm and I bought some stuff for Armin too, I hope you don't mind" Eren blew a kiss towards Levi. "And these items..were necessary?" Levi looked around and spotted a few more shopping bags on the floor. 

"Yeah yeah I've always wanted a lot of this stuff. I rescued a kitten too by the way. He's around here somewhere." Eren dropped to the floor and looked under his bed. 

Levi's plan to get Eren to fall for him through lust obviously didn't work. He groaned inwardly, not wanting to deal with this shit.

Eren lured the kitten out from under the bed. It was surprisingly cute. All black with big green eyes. It meowed high pitched at Eren and began to purr rubbing along his legs.

The kitten then saw Levi and hesitantly walked over. Levi clocked an eyebrow to see what the kitten would do. He let it slowly approach and sniff his legs and feet. The kitten started to rub and and purr against Levi's legs too. 

Levi squatted down to pet it and it backed away slightly. Though it came back to Levi's steady hand waiting patiently for it. It was a cute kitten, all purry and fluffy. 

"Hes a cutie isn't he? I had to get him" Eren sat on his bed watching the two. "Next time you bring another living thing into my home, i expect you to consult me first" was all levi had said before leaving the room. 

\----

That was not the reaction that Eren had expected. 'Does he really want to win me over that bad?' Were Erens thoughts as he bent and petted the kitten. He had decided to name him Heichou. 

Eren got dressed and left his room to Levi in the living area, already changed into home clothes. He was flipping through a magazine with a glass of wine. From what Eren could tell, he didn't seem particularly upset. 

"My bad" Eren started taking the bags on the table back to his room. Levi didn't seem to pay attention to it. Which made Eren feel awkward. He had been expecting Levi to be at least slightly angry when he came home. Of course Eren would play games in this type of situation. Oh Levi wants me? Well I'll show him how high maintenance I could be. 

"What did you buy for Armin?" He said still looking at the magazine. "Uh..some clothes..ice cream..a puppy.." Eren trailed off. Levi smirked a bit and swirled his wine. "I'm glad you chose a cat, I don't prefer dogs" he sipped and flipped a page. 

"How many classes did you sign up for?" He still didn't look at Eren. "Three" Eren said a bit awkwardly. Funny how sometimes Eren could be so sassy and catty then the next moment he could be awkward. 

"Im giving you the chance to get yourself ready. In 5 minutes I'm going to come into your room and fuck your brains out" Levi said so nonchalant that Eren almost thought it was a joke. Though he knew better. So he did actually piss Levi off and now he was going to pay for it with some rough sex probably. 

Not like he Hasnt experienced it before, but it was scary knowing it was coming and that he couldn't just up and leave when it was over. Eren stood and hurried to his room. He quickly stripped and moved all the bags from his bed. He grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom for clean up. He sat on the edge of the bed staring at the closed door. He could feel his heart pounding in his ears. He felt scared yet excited and slightly turned on. It had been forever since he'd gotten any action and if he'd get to cum tonight, maybe he would forget about how much pain he was about to go through. 

Levi had entered the room and slammed the door shut. It was evident he was a bit upset now. His jaw was tightened and one hand clenched in a fist. "Lay down, bitch" he growled and Eren scrambled to do so. Levi had ripped his collared shirt open and let it fall off of his shoulders with ease. He went to straddle Eren, who tried to help undo his pants only to get his hand slapped away. 

"Dirty sluts don't get to fucking touch me unless I say so" Levi's eyes were cold and serious. Eren felt his hand tremble a bit as he let it fall back to his side. Levi looked like he meant every word he had said. His eyes looked like those of a sadist. 'Dear lord what did I get myself into now?' Eren closed his eyes and turned away from him. 

"Look at me. No Eren, LOOK AT ME" Levi snarled and grabbed Erens face in his hand to turn it to him. Eren opened his eyes slowly. 

Not knowing when this would end terrified Eren the most. During his time with other clients, he would typically know around what time it was and count down in his head then go home. He couldn't just leave and go home this time, this was his home now. He hated it. He was terrified. 

Erens eyes began to rim with tears. He was scared to even take a breath. He let his vision cloud with tears threatening to spill staring up at the man above him. "Eren?" Levi's voice softened. Eren stayed still, frozen from fear and trying to keep himself from crying. 

"Eren?" Levi tried again and took his hand to gently run it through his hair. Eren took a deep breath for air and tears began to fall from his eyes. "There you are" Levi cooed and started to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You thought I'd actually hurt you?" Levi laid next to Eren on his side, still wiping tears from his face. 

"I knew you didn't like all aspects of this kind of work" Levi said while Eren caught his breath. "With me, if you don't like it, we won't do it" By this time Eren was still gasping and bawling. This wasn't even the first time a client had gotten upset. Why was he reacting in such a way? With other clients he would be scared but could hold his shit together, this time he couldn't. He felt an overwhelming feeling welling up in his stomach. 

"I'm sorry" he choked out, sniffling. Levi stayed silent, except for reaching over to a bed side table for tissues. Eren sat up and wipes his face and tried to get himself together. All the while Levi waited patiently next to him. When Eren had finally caught his breath somewhat and had calmed he started. 

"That was really fucking mean I hope you know that" he sniffled more and tried to blow his nose. "I know, I'm sorry" Levi answered and there was a silence between them. 

"I'd never actually hurt you" Levi started again. "Yeah well I know you'd scared the fucking shit out of me" Eren spat back. "I'm not mad at you for anything. The whole point was to-" "get me to basically piss my pants in fear so I'd listen to you?" 

"No. I never intended to get that sort of reaction. My intention was to show you that sex work could be okay, but there's also some really bad situations you could get yourself in. Judging by your reaction, you may have already experienced this once or twice. Yet you keep coming back to it."

Now it was Erens turn for an awkward silence. "I'm still mad at you for doing that" Eren pouted and a few tears fell from his eyes again. He hadn't expected Levi to pull him into and side embrace but he had. Eren was shocked to feel the strong and warm arm encasing him. It soothed him in a way. It felt genuine. Levi pulled away and apologized again. 

"I knew talking to you about the dangers of your work would get you either upset or you would deny them. I figured the best way was to coax a reaction from you, I didn't expect it to be so intense." Eren sat and listened to it all. He had to admit that Levi was right, if he went that way with just talking it out, it wouldn't have gotten anywhere. 

"I already told you my intentions. I don't want you to go back to working with other clients anymore. You're too good for that." 

"You hardly know me" Eren whispered. 

"I..won't deny the fact that I hardly know you. But I have good intuition and I trust it." 

Of course that answer didn't make Eren feel better. It felt a bit empty for Levi to be saying things like that when they didn't know each other. "And we can remedy the fact we don't know too but about each other. I'll start being more honest too" 

Eren was surprised that Levi seemed to eager to get to know him. "I'll start with explaining myself. I first denied you because I wanted you to want me out of lust. I hoped then we could've worked that into a relationship. I've debated on having an extended conversation about your work and bring up the topic of the dangers of it like I mentioned. I scrapped the idea when I figured you wouldn't be receptive to it. I went with this idea because the opportunity rose. A stupid impulse decision." 

Eren slowly processed what Levi had said. Of course he was still mad, he would be mad for a bit. Though, his intentions were of his best interest. Eren rolled his eyes thinking of Hange first saying that when he first overlooked the contract. 

"Why contract me? You've only seen me twice" 

"Like I said, intuition. I was interested in getting to know the real you. Not the ruse you put on for every client" 

Eren couldn't help but blush a little. It was true he acted a lot in front of his clients, but Levi had seen through it. 

"I figured there is more to you. While the sassy part of you is hot as hell, I like the idea of knowing all sides of you" 

Erens face flushed a little more. He hadn't been expecting such romantic answers from Levi. Little by little his anger was being chipped away. 

"I don't know if I can give you what you want" Eren blurted out. Levi paused and waited for Eren to finish. "I'm not used to 'feelings'. I work in the sex industry. Nobody cares about us. All of that intimate stuff isn't real. I haven't been in a relationship in so long. I don't think I can give you what you want" 

"And what is it that I want?" 

"You know, you said you want the real me and no faking anything. You want feelings and shit" 

"Did you not just cry because of your feelings? That seems difficult to fake"

Eren was speechless.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't I get a happy ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smutty. This is setting up the scene for it and an overall what's happened since that time Eren had a break down in front of Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter for you all, unlike me whoops..
> 
> I plan on adding a little spin on this before closing the fic off. ;) 
> 
> Thank you guys for kudos and comments<3 or even viewing I love seeing that some people read/enjoy my fics

Eren tapped his fingers away on his laptop. He was completing his first paper of his school semester. He had enrolled in a statistics course, intro to paralegal and a legal research course. 

Going back to school was much more difficult than he had anticipated, especially because he wasn't particularly interested in the paralegal courses but thought they would be best to enroll in because of his position. 

He often had to take breaks when reading the textbooks to make sure he was really taking in the information and not just skimming without comprehending. Most of his free time was actually taken up by the courses. 

Levi had been traveling to Wall Maria and decided not to bring Eren so he could focus on his assignments.  
Things took a turn since he bawled his eyes out in front of Levi the other day. 

They definitely were more open to each other by giving compliments, but neither had pressed their sexual desires. Though they both won't deny it's there. Perhaps they were waiting for a 'right time'? 

The front door had open and shut with a sigh. Eren checked the clock, Levi was home super early. "You're home early" he yelled from his room to hear Levi putting his stuff down. Levi came into Erens room undoing his tie and sighing again when plopping on the bed. 

"Rough day?" Eren wrapped up what he was doing on his laptop and went to sit next to Levi he just nodded and massaged his temples and lightly above his eyes. "I might be coming down with something. I have a huge headache" 

Eren had an idea and went to kneel behind Levi. "I'll massage you then" he said and took over massaging his temples. Levi groaned out in delight that his head began to lull. "I gotta take care of you so you don't end up coming down with something" Eren pressed small kisses on Levi's neck. He didn't seem to mind. 

"It'd be better if you laid down, I know some reflexology techniques" 

Levi didn't object. He even unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off before laying face down. Eren couldn't help but dart his tongue out to wet his lips at the sight of Levi stretched out. His back muscles rippled when he stretched. Eren didn't waste time to straddle Levi, sitting on his butt and began massaging his shoulders. 

"I'll start with your shoulders then work my way down your arms and hands" 

When Eren got down to Levi's hands, he used a pressure point between his thumb and pointer finger to help alleviate his headache. Perhaps Levi was starting to fall asleep because by then he didn't hear any grunting or sighs. Even so, Eren kept massaging down his back until he got to above his butt. Eren tried to pull his slacks down little by little to not wake Levi. However he stirred awake and turned to look at Eren who had a sheepish look. 

"I'm just trying to finish your full body massage" he scratched the back of his head. Levi grunted and helped wiggle out of his pants and underwear. Eren took note of how he would slightly tap Levi's ass it would give a little jiggle. He tried his best not to laugh when Levi darted his head back to him. 

"Sorry sorry" Eren apologized and began to massage Levi's behind. It was surprisingly very soft, and of course had no hair because as if Levi would have himself going un groomed. Levi let out a groan and tried to relax under Erens hands. He worked his way down his legs to his calves then finally his feet. 

"Okay, all done!" Eren sat up for Levi to flip over on his back. Erens eyes widened at Levi's stiffness. Red, ready and standing proud right back at him. Levi groaned out when he took a hand to stroke it lazily. 

"Don't I get a happy ending?" Levi teased with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7: Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD.
> 
> Don't like don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Hope it doesn't disappoint.

Eren felt himself beginning to pant and all he was doing was stroking off Levi. Usually he would cover his face but it seemed today there was no shame and Eren found himself hard at the way Levi's brow would furrow and slightly bite his bottom lip. 

'Holy fuck..' he thought to himself, blood flowing to both his face and groin. He slowly brought his hand in a strong upward motion and Levi let out a breath heavily. He teased the red mushroom tip until it shined with precum. The sight made Eren dart his tongue out to lick his lips. He wanted so bad to take that big delicious cock in his mouth.

So he did. 

Levi hitched and immediately grabbed hole of Erens hair as he descended onto him. He hummed in delight. It'd been too long since he'd felt that hot cavern around his cock. Eren showed no shame in deep throating Levi's cock with a mixture of his saliva and precum dropping down his neck. 

Levi soon pulled the boy off his cock and stopped to stare at the work of art staring back at him. Two big green eyes with blown pupils. Red juicy plump lips slightly separated and a mixture of himself and Erens drool running down his neck. 

It made something switch in Levi. This boy would be his. All of him would be Levi's. 

Levi let go of his hair and sat up to kiss eren hard on the lips. Eren seemed a bit taken back at the intensity but recovered quickly, putting up a fight between who would be more dominant in this exchange. 

Levi won and with that they exchanged positions. Now Eren was on his back and Levi above him. The older man used his strong hands to glide down Erens sides and dare to reach up his shirt. Eren took a deep breath in in excitement. 

Finally! 

Eren couldn't help but giggle when strong hands glided along his sides, lifting his shirt up. Once his shirt was discarded, he felt a bit uneasy under Levi's gaze almost like he was scrutinizing him. "You have nothing to worry about" Eren met Levi his eyes the softest he's ever seen. 

"Tonight, you're mine" his eyes became more stoic again, but Eren could see something else. Possessiveness, passion. 

Eren tried to breathe but a pleaded moan came out instead. Levi lowered his head to hide his smirk, but Eren saw through it. Levi began to place even pressure kisses on his neck and collar bone. "You're so fucking perfect" Levi stopped to whisper. 

Eren blushed yet blood didn't only rush to his face. This side of Levi was definitely one Eren would like to see more. Dominating, passionate.  
"I'm gonna make you cum til you can't baby" Levi whispered into his ear again and Eren whimpered. 

He had a feeling this was about to be the best sex of his life. Levi continued to kiss and worship the boys neck. Eren would moan out and tilt his head giving Levi more access to smother kisses in every area of his neck. "Tonight's about you, got it? If you don't like it, say so" Levi warned moving down towards his chest and flicking a nipple. Eren didn't react. Nipple play wasn't typically his thing, or so he thought until Levi kissed and bit down on it. 

"Oh shit!" Eren pleaded out, one hand instantly going to Levi's hair and another around him. He continued to say bits and pieces of phrases that he didn't care if it made sense or not, as long as Levi kept biting and pulling on those little nubs. 

Erens eyes fluttered back and he let his head hit his pillow with a groan. How could something so simple feel so good? His member began to ache in his jeans. It was too constricted.  
He tried to reach down between him and Levi to unbutton his jeans but Levi moved his hand away all while still playing with his nipples. 

Levi looked up at Eren in warning. Eren sighed out heavily again and nodded. When Levi popped off his nipples they were both abused and erect. Levi used the tip of his tongue to gently lick the tops and Eren began to squirm. His lower region needed attention too.

Levi stopped and smirked at Eren mischievously as he lowered himself towards Erens jeans. He sat up and stroked himself with one hand while the other unbuttoned and unzipped Erens jeans. Levi grabbed the fabric by the ankles and in one swift motion, Eren was left in his underwear. 

For some reason Eren tried to hide himself with his hands as if Levi was seeing too much of him. But that worry went away when Levi turned around and backed up towards Erens face until his dick was dangling in front. His eyes widened a bit when he felt the cool air followed by something wet and warm encasing him. He groaned out watching Levi take more and more of his cock into his mouth. It was mesmerizing. 

No other client had even offered sucking him off before. Then again this wasn't any other client, this was Levi. Eren didn't waste anymore time and took Levi's cock in his mouth warning a muffled groan from Levi. They continued to 69 until he felt his body beginning to tense. he started to slack on sucking Levi off and became more focused on his pleasure. Though it didn't seem Levi cared, in fact he reached down with one hand to stroke himself while using his other arm for balance and kept sucking Eren off that way. 

The pleasure started to build up. From the way Levi was sucking him off to the view Eren had of Levi jerking himself right in front of his face. Eren would even get hit in the face with Levi's balls but he didn't care, it just added to the intensity. 

His body began to tense. He began to move his legs and gripped at the sheets moaning out things he didn't even know anymore. He let his eyes roll back into his head and mouth hang a bit open while his orgasm overcame him. He began to rock his hips up into Levi's mouth and all the while, Levi groaned out spilling his seed partially onto Erens face and into his mouth. 

Eren opened his eyes in disbelief. Levi just sucked him off and swallowed while cumming onto his face and mouth. Holy fuck that was one of the most erotic things he's experienced. 

Levi popped his mouth off of Erens now going limp member and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He turned to Eren with a triumphant smile, admiring his work. He reached for Erens mouth and placed to fingers past his lips. Eren hadn't swallowed what got into his mouth so when he began to suck Levi's fingers he tasted a mixture of Levi. 

They held their gaze while Eren suckled his fingers greedily. When Levi moved to withdraw them, Eren moaned out to his surprise. Levi leaned down to kiss Eren gently while he lined one finger up with his hole. First he traced around it to slicken it up and massaged his way through with one finger. 

It had been a while since Eren had taken anything up there, so he tightened in discomfort. Levi saw this and waited until he relaxed around his finger. Which took longer than anticipated. "You're so tight down here baby. Is this for me?" Levi whispered curling his finger a little. Eren gasped out and his hips wiggled on their own. He was way too close to grazing against a certain -

"Oh god!" Eren cried out when Levi inserted another and repeated the same motion. His dick was beginning to harden again. Judging by how hard he came the first time, he didn't think he would make it after this time. "'Ss good" he mumbled turning to hide his face. Levi grabbed hold of Erens face with one hand to turn it back to him. "Eren" his voice low and gentle. 

He opened his eyes to those caring ones again. "Tell me what you want" he was serious. Eren moaned out again. This man would be the death of him in bed. "M-move your fingers" his voice came out trembling. Eren arched his back at the sensations rippling through his body. "More! More!" He commanded rolling his hips to get Levi's fingers to touch more. 

Erens member had sprung back to life fully. It was bobbing around so Levi grabbed it with his free hand and began to pump it again. "Ngh!!" Eren bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. This was just teasing. Levi was doing this on purpose. But it wasn't going to happen like that anymore. 

Eren sat up and grabbed Levi's hand to rip it out of his entrance. He jumped at the sudden loss and flipped to his hands and knees. He hugged a pillow to his chest and arched his ass up.

"if you're gonna finger fuck me, do it the right way damnit!" and smacked his own ass partially because he wanted to and partially because he wanted Levi to stare. 

Levi growled and grabbed his ass cheeks and smothered his face in between. Eren let out a noise of shock because after he did that, he shoved in the two fingers and bit his ass. Eren let out a moan while his body tensed and shook. Levi lapped at the broken skin while he worked his two fingers into Eren. 

Levi sped up trying to find that spot that would drive Eren nuts. He held him with one hand by the waist while he angled his fingers differently. He knew he found it when Eren threw his head back in a moan and arched his back down towards the bed. 

"Fuck!" Eren cursed out. 

"Baby I want you to cum without touching your cock okay?" Levi said huskily, still maneuvering his fingers. Eren didn't say anything, so Levi stroked that spot once again that made Eren yelp out. 

"You need to listen, did you hear what I said before?" 

Eren looked back at Levi and nodded his head. His eyes rimmed with tears. "Should I stop?" Levi ceased the motion. "No! Do it!" Eren moved his hips back to take in his fingers again. "I'm just..overwhelmed. It feels..good" Eren sighed out moving his hips back in time with Levi's fingers "I like the way you talk to me" he purred. Levi got the hint. 

"You like the way I talk to you baby?" His voice went back to that low sultry one he had been using. Eren groaned out and nodded. "What's your favorite part?" Levi worked his fingers faster, stroking that spot every once and a while making Eren whine. 

"Do you like the way I whisper in your ear?" Levi stroked that spot. Eren tensed.

"Or do you like it because it sounds sexy?" He stroked it again, with more intensity. 

"Or is it because..you like it when I call you baby?" 

Eren began to make lewd noises when Levi picked up the pace with assaulting his prostate. "Which one is it baby? Huh?" Levi gritted out, pumping his fingers in and out and scissoring them. Eren was screaming out into the pillow he was hugging. 

"Levi! I'm! Im! Ah!!" Levi felt his insides clench into his fingers and his body tensed.

"Come for me baby" 

Eren screamed out cumming into his sheets. His body convulsed, constricting every time a little stream of cum dripped from his cock. 

Eren laid there. Covered in his own mess. Drool coming from the corner of his mouth. His hair starting to go matte against his forehead and his cock throbbing. 

Levi watched as Eren came and the amount was substantially less than the first time. One more time and he was sure Eren would shoot blanks. 

Levi picked up Erens hand and placed two fingers in his mouth and began to coat them generously. "Ugh fuck Levi no more" he groaned, obviously spent. 

"Don't worry baby, last one" he said calmly and removed the fingers from his mouth. Eren whined in protest until he felt his finger prodding and aligned to something unfamiliar. He looked over and saw Levi with his legs spread, aiming Erens fingers towards his entrance. 

"Uh?! Levi?" Eren was surprised. He hadn't thought that he would want to bottom. "When I say you're mine. I would also hope that means I'm yours" Levi blinked a part innocent an part beckoning look. 

"Baby, take me" 

A flood of emotion came to Eren that he had never even thought of. He was so nervous, so flattered, shocked and now ridiculously turned on. 

Eren spewed profanity while his fingers entered Levi. One finger at a time he hugged his fingers so snug, he wouldn't think he could move them. But when Levi started to roll his hips forward Eren knew he would try. 

He began to stretch his fingers in a scissoring motion which got an instant reaction from Levi. His body tensed and he threw his head back to moan out. Erens face flushed pink. He never would've imagined Levi in such a compromising position. It was so erotic to see his back straighten and his eyes roll back. 

"Fuck.." Eren breathed out and sped up his pace. 

Eren was always bottom. He could even be in a dominant position that way but no wonder why men loved topping. The boy beneath would be reduced to a wrecked, lewd state like Levi. 

Eren watched Levi's chest begin to heavy up and down, struggling to take a deep breath like it wasn't enough. He swallowed more saliva than he thought was in his mouth and ceased moving his fingers. Levi looked back with a pleading groan. 

'This face..' Eren thought lining up his newly hardened member up to Levi's pink twitching hole. 'I never want anyone else to see this face' 

He sheathed his dick as deep into Levi as he could in a thrust. Both wailed out gripping onto each other, surely bruising. It took a while for the both of them to even out their breathing but once they did, eye contact said it all. 

'Move' 

Levi's eyes begged and Eren took a deep breath before pushing further past that tight ring. Levi grunted out clinging onto Erens shoulders. "It's okay..it's okay.." Eren found himself saying and dipping his head to place gentle kisses along Levi's neck. 

Eren began to move at a slow and steady pace. 

In - out

In - out

Slowly Levi's grip on Erens shoulders began to loosen to be replaced by grunts and moans. The two focused on the squelch between them of Erens balls smacking against Levi's ass. Eren decided he liked that sound, so he picked up his pace.  
Faster and faster until he felt Levi clawing at his shoulders again. 

"Eren" he warned wrapping around his shoulders and hugging him tight towards his body. 

"C'mon..c'mon..!" Levi whispered into Erens ear making him moan out. He had done so good at holding in his moans while on top until now. 

"It's okay baby, I like it" Levi licked the outer shell of his ear. 

Eren let himself go from then on. His hair was probably in all directions. Both of their faces began to twist and Eren grabbed Levi's thighs to hoist him up for a deeper angle. 

Levi laid back trying to catch his breath all the while not breaking eye contact with Eren. "I.." Eren started out, snapping his hips faster jamming right into Levi's prostate. Levis body tensed and he grunted out in shock. His eyes rolled back on instinct. The pleasure sending shocks throughout his body. 

Erens face was so twisted between fear and pleasure. "I..cant! I'm gonna..Levi! ngh! Ah!" He moaned out and let his hips buck wildly as he reached his final orgasm. 

Levi soon felt his own seed splatter between the two of them and released his own groans. The two were so tired they laid catching their breaths for a minute or so before Eren spoke up again.

"That..felt really weird. It felt really good but kind of hurt" he propped himself up again and pulled out slowly from Levi. To his surprise, there wasn't a huge mess of semen oozing out. In fact it didn't look like there wasnt really any at all. 

Eren stared bewildered and Levi let his head hit the pillow beneath him with a triumphant smile. 

"You shot blanks"


	8. Chapter 8: I can't stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO BAD. Sorry for keeping you all waiting!! Please enjoy and let me what you think.
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> Im a slut for comments.

Eren stirred awake feeling the sheets being tugged from under him. He had fallen asleep after their intense love session. That was something he'd never experienced. And he's done/seen some crazy stuff. Then again it was never really directed at him. 

Eren moved slowly to stand and look at his body a bit crusted over in some places due to the dried cum. He shivered in disgust and made his way to the bathroom while Levi finished stripping the sheets. 

The shower hissed and steam filled the room as he washed himself throughly. He knew Levi would kill him if he didn't. He took his time washing his body twice and really scrubbing his hair with shampoo then following up with conditioner. 

Once he finished he shut the water off and dried himself off. He wiped the steam from the mirror and looked at himself. His hair still dripping a bit. He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair before exiting back to his room. 

Levi was already there, dressed in his boxer briefs and an undershirt, petting Heichou. Eren smiled at the endearing sight. He was happy the two got along or at least tolerated each other. 

"Shitty glasses is inviting us out tonight" Levi said still playing with the kitten. Eren nodded and went to rummage through his drawers to find some home clothes.  
"Erwin and Armin too, we can stay if you prefer"

"No I'd like to go, for Armins sake" he joked pulling on some boxers and an undershirt. 

"You don't need any underwear" Levi said plainly but Eren could tell Levis eyes were boring into his ass. He laughed lightly and turned his head to see Levi openly staring. When Eren didn't strip Levi shrugged and went back to petting Heichou. 

"I think I've had enough cumming for at least a few hours" he joked. 

"You already slept for one" Levi was dead serious. 

Erens face blushed lightly and he swatted his hand towards his direction playfully and went to sit across from him and Heichou. 

They sat and talked about trivial things until Levi deemed it was time to get ready. It wasn't a super fancy place, just a bar but it had awesome drink deals. 

\----

"Hey!" Hangs waved the two down as they entered the bar. They both dressed casually. Levi opted for dark jeans and a black polo while Eren chose jeans a plain white T and a zip up hoodie. 

"Eren!" He saw his little blonde friend peek over the table. His face was already a little pink, so the drinking had already begun. 

They took their seats and Hange got a waiters attention to order them a round of shots. "Going hard tonight eh Hange?" Eren finally got a good look at his boss and she smiled. Her face was already flushed, obviously feeling it a bit more than Armin. 

Levi and Erwin made small talk while Armin leaned over to chat. "Situation gotten any better?" He tried to make t not look obvious, but was failing. 

"How many drinks have you had?" Eren asked taking a shot the waiter had brought both him and Levi one. "Well Hange said she will pay me for every time I take a tequila shot with her without having to boot and rally so..." Armin was counting on his fingers pouting a bit. 

"Tequila?! How much is she paying you?" Erens eyes furrowed in disbelief. Then again he wasn't that surprised, Armin was a slut for two things: brains and money. Hange would purposely give him the nerdier clients because he would typically perform so well with them. 

Armin shrugged and sipped some of his water before going back to his topic. "Don't change the subject, I may be a bit tipsy but I'm still here" his smile was cheesy. 

Eren darted his eyes towards the two older men who seemed immersed in their conversation before Eren took out his phone and typed the answer. 

'I've never came so much in my life' 

Armin had to hide his squealing while slurping his water, he had drank it all and all left was ice. 

"Eren darling, join me and Armin on our game tonight!" She wobbled a bit in her seat. Before he could say anything Levi answered for him and grabbed the shot glass.

"Fuck off shitty glasses" and took his shot finally. Hange huffed and poured as if Levi would change his mind. Hange waited a few seconds before saying something along the lines of Levi 'being no fun'. 

"I refuse to baby him for not being able to hold his liquor" he stated as a matter of fact. 

"I can too!" Eren spat back at Levi. 

"I can certainly hold more than him" Eren nudged his thumb towards Armin who hiccuped and nodded happily, missing what Eren had actually said.

Levi's eyes narrowed. This was the first time he had challenged him out in public. "Fine. Go play your game brat" 

Eren smiled back in a 'take that!' kind of way and looked towards Hange but she was already ordering more drinks for them. 

The night went on that way, just idle chatting. Mostly Hange, Levi and Erwin having their own conversations then Armin and Eren. Once they were on their 5th drink Eren had finally decided he was going to break the seal. Fuck it it didn't matter now he was feeling it.

He got up from the table and made his way to the bathroom. It was a disgusting typical bar bathroom. He knew Levi would never step in here. He laughed to himself a little thinking about that man. He was so sweet to him and so patient. Eren almost felt bad their contract was halfway over. 

He felt like he wasted his time. Though he tried not to think of it like that. He still had another three months to go. They'd have to have a talk to see what would happen after. 

Eren exited the bathroom to see Hange sitting and waiting at the bar.  
"Eren baby!" She smiled with her eyes open for a hug. 

"No" he said bluntly and pushed her hands down. 

Hange snorted in laughter. Eren was normally like this towards her. He knew how big of a perv she could be. A hug from Hange is never just a 'hug'. 

"They still haven't given us our food so I'm waiting." She hiccuped then stretched. 

"Levi treating you okay?" She rested her elbow on the bar counter with her face in her hand. 

"Yeah it's fine" 

"I can't wait to have you back. Some of your regulars have been so fuuuuucking pissed since you've been contracted out" she said the last two words in an octave higher to emphasize. 

When Eren finally realized what she said she laughed and clapped her hand on his shoulder. 

"No worries baby, I'll make sure they behave when you see them again" she smiled and wiggles her eyebrows. 

"Ah great the food! Thank you!" She graciously took the food tray back motioned her head for Eren to follow back. 

The rest of the night seemed to go on and Eren wasn't really there. 

His other clients? He hadn't really thought about anyone in particular since being contracted out. Suddenly the realization hit him hard. He would go back to his sex work once his contract was up. 

Eren began pounding down shots and drinks to calm his mind from racing. "Oh! Erens trying to catch up, Hange" Armin giggled and took a sip from his drink. 

"Brat, slow down" Levi warned. He could sense something was off. 

Eren took another two shots before stopping, for a total of four shots back to back..on top of whatever he already had. 

Eren put down the shot glass in a haze. That was definitely a decision that he'd regret. Armin pushed a glass of water towards him and passed some of the bar food so he could sip/munch on it before the alcohol really hit him. 

It happened when Eren stood up to go to the bathroom. He felt a rush down his stomach and his mind was a bit hazy. He felt sluggish in his movements yet at the same time he couldn't care, he just wanted to take a piss real bad. 

When he got to the urinal, he didn't even notice he was falling forward until his forehead collided with the wall. 

"The heck.." he whined and fixed himself before running his face on his shirt. 

While washing his hands he got startled by the one who he thought would never step foot in these bathrooms. 

"What happened?" 

Eren looked up to see Levi behind him in the mirror. Eren shut the faucet off and poked himself in the forehead with a pout. 

Levi spun him around to take a look. Then he brought Erens head down to his lips and to gently place a kiss on it. 

"That's not what I meant, but are you better now?" Levi seemed genuinely concerned. Eren shrugged and mumbled something about going home. 

Levi just nodded and led the boy out the bathroom and made their way back to the table. Levi quickly exchanged words with the three and left the bar with Eren in tow. Eren felt like he was being dragged. But that really didn't matter because his head was falling loose over his shoulders, front to back, side to side as they walked. He groaned from the slight motion sickness. 

"Keep yourself together, brat. I can't have you hurling on the sidewalk" 

Gosh hurling on the sidewalk sounded so nice though. The pavement was probably nice and cold. Eren could just lay prone with his head handing off the curb so he couldn't need to worry about his barf getting everywhere. 

Yup. Those were definitely drunk people thoughts. 

Erens feet stomped harder and his body felt more heavy with every step. He didn't even realize he was whining until Levi told him to shut up.  
When they finally got to the car, Levi opened the door and tried to get Eren in, only for him to lean back towards his way and throw up at Levi's feet. 

As drunk as Eren was, he could never forget the disgusted and panicked look Levi had on his face. He looked like he was about to lose it. Vomit..Erens vomit..was on Levi's shoes. Eren whined and sobbed something that was supposed to be an apology. 

Levi blinked a few times to get himself together before shutting the car door on Eren and walking around to the drivers side. He would have to suck it up and deal with his soiled shoes later. Right now, his ..partner? almost boyfriend? Was a sobbing drunk mess. 

When Levi got in and belted himself Eren was now wailing with what he thought were apologies. He tried to hush him by putting his hand on his knee and speaking to him gently and quietly, but waterworks still came. 

He sighed heavily. This is the first time he'd seen Eren seriously drunk. Maybe this is why he never usually drank much. It was inevitable that Levi would have to care for him tonight. The thought of Eren needing him kind of made his lips turn up. This was still a very new relationship. Levi wanted to do this right, under all aspects. 

When they parked Levi helped Eren out the car, who by then had mainly stopped crying. Once they got upstairs Levi helped him strip down to his boxers and let Eren stumble to the toilet while he retrieved some water and something to try to munch on. 

"Brat, drink this" He came back into the bathroom with Eren hovered over the toilet. He mumbled something incomprehensible and lifted his hand as he swat something away. Good grief. It was like some college student just had their 21st birthday. 

Levi sighed and ran his hands brought Erens hair while he hiccuped and heaved, emptying out the poison and bar food. Levi was quick to flush the toilet to help the smell. It took a lot for him to stand the putrid smell. He kept telling himself he had to be 'supportive'. 

Though Levi couldn't help but wonder what set him off. He remembers Eren pacing himself throughout the night, then suddenly coming back to the table and pounding drinks. He had to think hard, what had he done before that?

The bathroom? Could something have happened in there? Did someone say something or approach him? 

\----

The next morning Eren woke up drooling face down onto one of his pillows. He groaned and lifted his head to see he was in his room. He tried to remember what happened last night. Bits and pieces were blacked out. He remembered Hange and how excited she was about 'getting him back', pounding drinks at the bar, hurling on Levi's shoes. 

He began to sob into the drooled pillow quietly. He heard the toilet flush from his bathroom and figured Levi had stayed with him last night. He must've been a mess. 

"You're awake" he heard Levi and tried to stifle his sobs. 

"Why..are you crying?" Levi said in a less stoic voice that he normally had. If Eren could guess, he probably had his eyebrows threaded too. Poor Levi was probably so confused, so worried. 

It made Eren cry harder. He didn't want to make Levi worry. He felt like such an idiot! He kept thinking of how things have finally come together and now soon they'll be torn apart. 

Eren felt the bed dip and Levi draped an arm around Eren to pull him closer. "Tell me what's going on" Levi said in a pleading whisper. Levi felt his insides growing heavy at the sight and sound of Eren crying. He had felt panic and worse feelings of helplessness. 

After a few more minutes of trying to calm himself to talk Eren finally spoke. 

"I can't stay" Eren waited for Levi to respond. He felt his heart drop when Levi finally answered. 

"I know"


	9. Chapter 9: Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. 
> 
> Honestly I had a block for a bit and focuses on my BNHA stories, but I have some ideas now.
> 
> Warning: drug abuse

Eren had fallen back asleep after crying until his head was pounding. Levi did his best to keep some snacks, water and acetaminophen by the table to help him. But also figured he might want a moment to himself. 

Levi took that time to read and reread the contract he signed with Hange. There was nothing that he could find in there, no clauses or whatever that could be considered a gray area he could fight in court. 

Hange had him locked in solid. It said clearly that "once the contract had been terminated or expired, the contractee will return to their agency until their original agreement was fulfilled" 

Eren would have to talk to him about Hanges original agreement and how long it was for. Perhaps they could still find a way to be together. There's got to be a way. 

Though Levi knew Eren wouldn't be happy. He would probably revert back to his sassy sarcastic attitude. Eren might feel shameful to come home to Levi after a night filled with sex work with other people. 

\----

When Eren woke up he laid quietly in his bed. He felt so numb. He sighed and reached for his phone and texted Armin, he would know what to say. 

Armin responded with questionif if Eren really read his contract before signing it. 

Eren sighed and threw his phone. Armin would be no help as of now. No maybe he didn't read through throughly, but he needed help and if nobody wanted to help instead of just making him feel worse then fuck them. 

\----

A few weeks have passed, Eren was still gloomy yet did his daily responsibilities with school and work. He just went through the motions. Every day he dreaded being closer to back to reality. 

Despite Levi's gentle touches and kind words, Eren felt so empty. Levi had become concerned about Eren. He was able to get a copy of his original contract from Hange. It says that he was signed with the company for 5 years. Even after he finished his contract with Levi. Eren would still owe just shy of three years in the sex business. 

Why would Eren sign such a thing anyway? Levi thought and sighed. He must've been desperate for money at that point. But that didn't mean he would read and reread until he found an angle to work. 

Hange was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. She claimed she was happy he would come back..and would one way or another. This was a whole different side of Hange that Levi hadn't seen. Perhaps this was her sinister side showing. 

Eren was falling into a deep dark place and fast. Levi would try to take him out for nice dinners and give little gifts or offer a massage. Eren accepted these gifts but Levi could tell it was more so to please himself. 

During meals Eren was there but his mind was in another place. Their intimacy was more so a state of panic. Levi would be ready to call quits but Eren would still be pleading for more until he had passed out. 

 

On the bright side was Eren never drank after that incident. It seemed he learned his lesson. It was hard for Levi to see. They had spent months getting to know each other and finally trusting each other before getting hit by the reality train. 

Levi wished there was more he could do. He read both his contract and Erens contract with Hange everyday to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Then it hit him. Who else would Hange trust for legal advice if it wasn’t him? 

————

“Erwin!” He growled into the phone, nostrils flaring, veins popping from his neck. 

“Oi Levi, what’s going on? I haven’t heard from you since the bar. How’s Eren?”

“Are you still at the office? We need to talk”

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be here. You coming up?”

“I’ll be there soon” he said coldly and slammed his phone down on the table it might’ve broke. 

Of course this document is air tight. If he or Erwin was the ones who edited it or advised Hange on it..then they’d be going against themselves trying to find a way out. 

———

“Did you help her with this?” Levi slammed down the document on Erwin’s desk. 

He skimmed it and shrugged.  
“Not sure. She hired me as a free lance years ago to look over some documents so it’s a possibility” 

“Erwin” Levi growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Now the brats are stuck in their stupid sex contracts for three more years for sure” 

Erwin blinked a few times, processing what that meant. “My contract with Armin can be extended due to a clause I had approved by Hange. If that’s the case I’ll just extend his out until then” 

“Fucking dandy but what about Eren?” His eyes were cold. He was happy for the two blondes but seriously. This was about Eren. 

———

Levi arrived home upset. He hadn’t gotten any closer to helping Eren. Tomorrow he would talk with Hange to see if they could work anything out. 

Eren laid there on the couch waiting for Levi. He looked a little off but Levi shook it. Eren opened his arms for a hug and Levi gave one. He relaxed into the boys arms and kissed his cheek. Wait..was Eren .. high? 

“Eren” Levi said and at first the younger didn’t respond. “Eren” he said a bit more stern and he finally snapped out of it. His pupils were blown. 

“Please give me the benefit of the doubt” Levi warned. He tried his best not to get upset, yes he understood why Eren would want to resort to something like this but he was disappointed that it happened without talking to him. 

Eren dozed off again with a shrug. Yup, this confirms it. Eren was high as a kite, chillin on the couch. What exactly he was high on? Levi had no clue. But he decided he wouldn’t push Eren for answers right now, he’d simply snoop around his home for some answers. 

He left Eren on the couch so he could go settle in. Once Levi changed, he snuck into Erens room for anything but came out with no hints. Levi had seen his arms and there didn’t appear to be any marks there. 

Levi could feel his frustration building. He wouldn’t be able to get anything out of Eren right now because of his state. He would have to wait until he came down from whatever and question him then. 

But also what worried him, what would’ve happened if Eren were to be left alone too long?


End file.
